Okup Zareka
Okup Zareka Treść Okup Zareka Starożytne Opowieści Dwemerów, Część I Marobar Sul Jalemmil stała w ogrodzie i czytała list, który przyniósł jej sługa. Bukiet róż wypadł jej z dłoni na ziemię. Przez chwilę było tak, jak gdyby wszystkie ptaki przestały śpiewać, a przez niebo przepłynęła mroczna chmura. Jej zadbany i starannie poukładany ogród zdawała się wypełniać ciemność. "Mamy syna twego", głosił list. "Rychło damy znać, czego pragniemy w okup." W takim razie Zarek nie dotarł do Akgun. Jacyś przydrożni bandyci, zapewne orki lub przeklęci Dunmerowie, musieli spostrzec jego bogaty powóz i pojmać go dla okupu. Jalemmil złapała się kolumienki, by nie upaść, zastanawiając się, co zrobili jej chłopcu. Był tylko studentem i nie walczyłby z uzbrojonymi mężczyznami, ale czy go bili? Było to więcej, niż mogło znieść matczyne serce. -Nie może być, że już przysłali żądanie okupu - odezwał się znajomy głos, a potem znajoma twarz wyłoniła się zza żywopłotu. Był to Zarek. Jalemmil popędziła, by go przytulić, a po jej twarzy ściekały łzy. -Co się stało? - dopytywała się. -Pewna byłam, że cię porwali. -Bo tak też było - odparł Zarek. -Trzech olbrzymich Nordów zasadziło się na nas na przełęczy Frimvorn. Byli to, jak się miałem dowiedzieć, bracia, a zwali się Mathais, Ulin i Koorg. Żałuj, matko, żeś ich nie widziała. Każdy z nich, powiadam ci, z ledwością zmieściłby się we frontowych drzwiach. -Co się stało? - powtórzyła Jalemnil. -Uratowano cię? -Chciałem na to czekać, ale wiedziałem, że będą żądać okupu, a wiem, jak się zawsze zamartwiasz. Przypomniałem sobie tedy, co mój mentor w Akgun zwykł był mówić o zachowaniu spokoju, rozglądaniu się uważnie i szukaniu słabości u adwersarza. - Zarek uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. -Ale trochęto potrwało, bo ci trzej byli iście bestiami. Aż raz, gdy ich słuchałem, jak puszą się przed sobą nawzajem, zrozumiałem, że słabością ich była próżność. -Cóżeś tedy uczynił? -Skuli mnie łańcuchami i trzymali w swym leśnym obozie nieopodal Cael, na wysokim wzgórzu ponad szeroką rzeką. Usłyszałem, jak jeden z nich, Koorg, mówił pozostałym, że lepszą część godziny zabrałoby przepłynięcie przez rzekę i z powrotem. Kiwali głowami, a ja się odezwałem. -"Przepłynę tam i z powrotem w pół godziny", rzekłem. -"Niemożliwe!", odparł Koorg. "Pływam szybciej od takiego chucherka jak ty." -Zgodziliśmy się zatem, że zeskoczymy z urwiska, dopłyniemy do wyspy pośrodku rzeki i zawrócimy. Gdy udawaliśmy się na skały, by z nich zeskoczyć, Koorg zadał sobie trud pouczenia mnie na wszelkie tematy związane z pływaniem: jak istotne jest, by zsynchronizować ruchy rąk i nóg, by płynąć jak najszybciej; że oddech brać należy dopiero po trzecim lub czwartym wymachu ramion, nie na tyle często, by zwolnić, lecz nie na tyle rzadko, by stracić z płuc powietrze. Kiwałem głową i zgadzałem się z nim we wszystkim. Potem skoczyliśmy. Dopłynąłem do wyspy i z powrotem w czasie nieco ponad godziny, ale Koorg nie wrócił. Rozbił głowę o skały u podstawy urwiska. Ja sam zauważyłem, że ruchy wody wskazują na podwodne skały, i dlatego skoczyłem z prawej strony. -Lecz wróciłeś? - spytała zdumiona Jalemmil. -Czy to nie wtedy uciekłeś? -Zbyt ryzykownym byłoby wówczas uciekać - odrzekł Zarek. -Mogli bez trudu mnie złapać, a ja nie chciałem być obwinionym za zniknięcie Koorga. Powiedziałem, że nie wiem, co się z nim stało, a oni, po chwili poszukiwań, uznali, że zapomniał o wyścigu i popłynął na brzeg, by zapolować. Nie pomyśleli nawet, że mogłem mieć coś wspólnego z jego zniknięciem, bo gdy płynąłem, cały czas widzieli mnie doskonale. Dwaj bracia poczęli rozbijać obóz przy skalistej krawędzi klifu, wybierając idealne miejsce, z którego nie mógłbym uciec. -Jeden z bravi, Mathais, jął mówić o jakości gleby i lekkiej stromizny skały okrążającej zatokę w dole. Doskonała, stwierdził, na wyścig biegaczy. Wyraziłem swą ignorancję w sprawach tego sportu, a on z radością udzielił mi wskazówek, jak wygrać taki bieg. Robił idiotyczne miny, pokazując, jak należy wciągać powietrze nosem i wydychać ustami; jak zginać kolana pod właściwym kątem, gdy biegnie się pod górę; jak ważne jest dobre umieszczenie stóp. Co najważniejsze, rzekł, biegacz musi utrzymywać agresywne, lecz niezbyt męczące tempo, jeśli zamierza wygrać. Można przez cały wyścig biec jako drugi, powiedział, jeśli tylko ma się siłę woli i mięśni, by wygrać pod sam koniec. -Byłem entuzjastycznym uczniem i Mathais zdecydował, że powinniśmy przebiec się szybko wokół zatoczki przed zapadnięciem nocy. Ulin kazał nam przynieść nieco drewna na opał. Pobiegliśmy natychmiast w dół, samym brzegiem urwiska. Usłuchałem rad Mathaisa co do oddechu, kroków i umieszczenia stóp, ale od samego początku biegłem z całą szybkością. Mimo jego znacznie dłuższych nóg, gdy braliśmy pierwszy zakręt, byłem o kilka kroków przed nim. -Mathias, który oczy miał wlepione w moje plecy, nie zauważył szczeliny w skale, którą przeskoczyłem. Spadł w dół urwiska, nim zdążył krzyknąć. Parę minut poświęciłem na zbieranie chrustu, nim wróciłem do Ulina. Jalemmil zmarszczyła czoło. -Popisywałeś się jeno. Z pewnością była to najlepsza chwila, by umknąć. -Możesz tak sądzić - zgodził się Zarek. -Lecz nie widziałaś topografii okolicy -- kilka dużych drzew, a poza tym nic, prócz krzaków. Ulin zauważyłby, że mnie nie ma, i dogonił mnie natychmiast, i nie potrafiłbym mu się wytłumaczyć z nieobecności Mathaisa. Ale krótki spacer po okolicy pozwolił mi obejrzeć niektóre z drzew z bliska i sformułować mój ostateczny plan. -Gdy wróciłem do obozu z kilkoma gałązkami, powiedziałem Ulinowi, że Mathais został nieco z tyłu, bo ciągnie za sobą wielki pień martwego drzewa. Ulin wyraził pogardę dla siły brata, mówiąc, że ledwie chwilkę zajęłoby mu wyrwanie żywego drzewa z korzeniami i wrzucenie go w ogień. Wyraziłem zrozumiałą wątpliwość. -Pokażę ci tedy - rzekł, wyrywając bez wysiłku trzymetrowy okaz. -Ależ to ledwie sadzonka! - zaprotestowałem. -Myślałem, że umiesz wyrwać drzewo. - Jego oczy podążyły za moimi w kierunku wspaniałego, potężnego drzewa na skraju polany. Ulin złapał je i zaczął trząść nim z potworną siłą, by poluzować jego korzenie. Poluzował jednak gniazdo szerszeni na wysokiej gałęzi, które spadło prosto na jego głowę. -I wówczas uciekłem, matko - zakończył Zarek, okazując nieco chłopięcej dumy. -Gdy Mathais i Koorg leżeli u podstawy urwiska, a Ulin miotał się na wszystkie strony, atakowany przez rój. Jalemmil raz jeszcze uścisnęła syna. Nota od wydawcy Z niechęcią odnosiłem się do pomysłu publikacji prac Marobara Sula, ale gdy Wydawnictwo Uniwersytetu Gwylim poprosiło mnie, by opracować tę edycję, uznałem, że skorzystam z tej okazji, by raz na zawsze wyjaśnić tę kwestię. Uczeni nie są zgodni co do dokładnych czasów, w których tworzył Marobar Sul, ale ogólnie przyjęto uważać, że dzieła podpisane tym nazwiskiem zostały naprawdę stworzone przez dramaturga Gor Felima, słynnego z popularnych komedii i romansów z czasów Międzykrólewia, pomiędzy upadkiem Pierwszego Cesarstwa Cyrodiilskiego i dojściem Tibera Septima do władzy. Aktualna teoria głosi, że Felim słyszał kilka prawdziwych dwemerskich historii i zaadaptował je do potrzeb sceny, by nieco zarobić, wraz z przepisanymi wersjami wielu własnych sztuk. Gor Felim stworzył postać "Marobara Sula", który potrafił tłumaczyć z języka dwemerskiego, by nadać swym dziełom nieco wiarygodności i uczynić je jeszcze bardziej wartościowymi dla naiwnych. Proszę zauważyć, że choć "Marobar Sul" i jego dzieła były tematem gorących dyskusji, nie istnieją wiarygodne przekazy świadczące, jakoby ktokolwiek spotkał owego "Marobara", ani też, by ktoś o tym nazwisku był zatrudniony przez Gildię Magów, Szkołę Julianosa czy jakąkolwiek inną instytucję intelektualną. W każdym razie Dwemerowie z opowieści "Marobara Sula" niemal w niczym nie przypominają niezrozumiałej, budzącej grozę rasy, która nawet Dunmerów, Redgardów i Nordów zmusiła do posłuchu i zbudowała ruiny, których po dziś dzień nie rozumiemy. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki